Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)
" If you were playing on hard, it will all be well done to get to this level, but it will all end next level. " The Z'eppelin '''O'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuaness '''(Z.O.M.G.) is a MOAB Class Bloon that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5. It is a large blimp that's mainly black in colour with a cropped skull on top. The Z.O.M.G. is very hard to pop and is the strongest Bloon in Bloons TD history. When the Z.O.M.G is almost popped, it shows a Bandage on its skull and the left engine on fire. It first appears on Round 85 in Bloons TD 5, the final round on Hard. It has an extremely high RBE of 16,656 and takes 4000 damage to pop it, whereupon it releases 4 B.F.B.s. Without a proper defense, its children can rush through the level and end the game. On Round 85, there is only one Z.O.M.G. (five in Impoppable Difficulty), but in later rounds there are multiple Z.O.M.G.s, increasing even more and more in later rounds. The Z.O.M.G. is different to the B.F.B. and the M.O.A.B. because rather than dying to anti-MOAB abilities, it is immune to the Monkey Buccaneer's Monkey Pirates grappling ability, receives 350 damage from the Monkey Ace's Ground Zero ability, 753 damage from the Bomb Tower's upgrade MOAB Assassin, and 1000 damage from Bloon Annihilation Ability. It requires 4000 damage total. However, the Monkey Sub's upgrade, First Strike Capability can destroy an entire Z.O.M.G, children and all. The Z.O.M.G. was first seen at the end of the BTD5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. While bloons can normally be allowed to leave the level ("leak") with loss of life, the Z.O.M.G. has an RBE (red bloon equivalent) of 16,656, making this strategy practically impossible even with the use of Healthy Bananas. However, it is possible to leak a Round 85 Z.O.M.G. whole and survive with the use of several Support Chinook and supply drop abilities. __TOC__ Strategies Children The Z.O.M.G spawns 4 B.F.B.s, which contain 16 M.O.A.B.s, which contain 64 Ceramic Bloons, which contain 128 Rainbow Bloons. After that, it turns to 256 Zebra Bloons, then 256 White Bloons and 256 Black Bloons, which contain 1,024 Pink Bloons, then 1,024 Yellow Bloons. Then, there are 1,024 Green Bloons, 1,024 Blue Bloons and finally, 1,024 Red Bloons. This means that the Z.O.M.G. contains 6,100 bloons; 6,101, counting the Z.O.M.G. itself. Trivia . Not its best day.]] *Z.O.M.G.s are the slowest among all Bloons, but can outrun a Lead Bloon affected by Permafrost, glue and Sabotage Supply Lines in effect. *In the picture of the Z.O.M.G. on Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile as seen to the right, it's eyes and skull are missing and the fore-end is flat instead of pointy. *In Bloons TD 5 Mobile, it moves slightly forward when it is at its last stage of health. This is unintentional. *Z.O.M.G.s will appear no earlier than round 85 (the final round in Hard Mode), unless in Daily Challenges. *It takes 364 piles of Road Spikes to pop the ZOMG layer. *The RBE in game suggests that the Z.O.M.G. layer has 4000 health but in reality it takes 5 MOAB Assassins, 21 road spike piles and 4 explosive pineapples to pop the first layer, because the MOAB Assassin deals reduced damage (753 damage) per shot. *For humour, the Z.O.M.G.'s last stage of health depicts a bandage on the skull. *Did you know Z.O.M.G's like other M.O.A.B classed blows will increase in strength and speed as the rounds go on. **Also, this applies to all Boss Bloons in Bloons Super Monkey 2 at earlier health stages with the exception of the Mini M.O.A.B. and the Calamari Blimp. *In the official trailer of BTD5, the Z.O.M.G. appears for only 2.5 seconds. *BTD1 has a total RBE of 30160, approx. 2 Z.O.M.G's. *The Z.O.M.G. can only be slowed/stopped by Sabotage Supply Lines, Cripple MOAB and Pop and Awe. *If the player uses Sabotage Supply Lines before a Z.O.M.G. comes out, it only slows the Z.O.M.G., the first B.F.B. of the 4 that comes out, and the first M.O.A.B. of the 4 that comes out of the slowed B.F.B.s. If the Ability is used while a Z.O.M.G. is out, the first of the 4 B.F.B.s is the only one not slowed, and the same with the M.O.A.B.s from the slowed B.F.B.s. *In the trailer for Bloons TD 5 iOS, it is shown to have a mouth, as it is in the NinjaKiwi avatar unlocked at Rank 40. *The Z.O.M.G. and the D.D.T. are the only M.O.A.B. Class Bloons that don't appear in Bloons Super Monkey 2. *This M.O.A.B. Class Bloon can be sucked by the Bloonchipper Super Wide Funnel upgrade. *In BTDB, its income change is -$1500, the greatest reduction of any bloon. *It takes 14 MOAB-SHREDR spike factories to take down a whole Z.O.M.G and its children. *It takes 9 Ground Zero bombs to destroy the outer layer of a Z.O.M.G. and 14 to destroy it and all its children. *A single Z.O.M.G can be easily dealt with with the use of the First Strike Capability. *There is an indicator of a Z.O.M.G. on a DDT tile if there is more than 27 rounds on a tile. It will appear on rounds 26-30. *The Z.O.M.G. is considered by some to be the final boss of the game, though this is debatable as the game continues after beating it, and the next round features no less than 3 of them. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile